1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a side curtain assembly that includes an inflator and a fill tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. Some vehicles include an air bag in the form of a side curtain which is inflatable downward adjacent the side structure of the vehicle to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
The side curtain is typically stored in a deflated condition along the roof rail above the side windows of the vehicle. The side curtain is part of a side curtain assembly including an inflator and a fill tube. Upon actuation of the inflator, inflation fluid is directed through the fill tube into the side curtain to inflate the side curtain.
The side curtain assembly typically includes a connector of some type for connecting the inflator to the fill tube. In some modules, a metal connector is welded to the metal inflator. Another type of connector is a clamshell-type clamp that fits over adjacent ends of the inflator and the fill tube to direct inflation fluid from the inflator to the fill tube.
The present invention is a vehicle occupant protection apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. The occupant protection apparatus comprises an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device having a deflated condition and having an inflated condition. The occupant protection apparatus also comprises an inflator for providing inflation fluid for the inflatable device. The inflator has a relatively large diameter body portion and a relatively small diameter neck portion extending from the body portion. The neck portion has an inflation fluid outlet. The occupant protection apparatus also comprises a conduit for directing inflation fluid from the inflator into the inflatable device. The conduit has a relatively large diameter main body portion secured on the body portion of the inflator by interfitting portions of the main body portion and the body portion of the inflator. The main body portion of the conduit defines a fluid chamber around the neck portion of the inflator. The conduit has a relatively small diameter fill tube portion for location in the inflatable device. The conduit has a neck portion extending between the main body portion and the fill tube portion. The neck portion of the conduit tapers in diameter from the main body portion to the fill tube portion.